Just a Dream
by Myra109
Summary: Carter left on a mission a month ago, but he never returned. Instead, Sadie found herself attending a memorial to her stupidly brave and noble brother. This has to be a dream. Based off of song by Carrie Underwood, language, character death


_This is a short one shot about what would become of Sadie if Carter died. Also, I want to keep doing these little Kane Chronicles one shots and I'm open to suggestions as long as they are Carter centric. Sorry, I like Sadie, but he's my all time favorite character in the KC world and I write him better than I do Sadie, hence why this is so short._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

March 31st. Two weeks after Sadie Kane's eighteenth birthday.

Instead of partying and enjoying adulthood, she found herself attending the funeral of her brother.

Carter had left on a mission almost four weeks ago to track down some unruly spirits in the Duat and hadn't returned. Instead, Walt had burst into tears in the middle of breakfast, crying that her brother and his mentor had walked into the Hall of Judgment.

Carter had been gone for a month before that happened, and he'd sent her, Zia, Amos, and some of the initiates tons of letters, but Sadie had gotten the most. Even more than Zia.

Those letters were lying in a box on her bed, and she'd read them a hundred times each, trying to remember the sound of his voice as he whispered that he would come back.

He should know better than to make promises he can't keep.

Sadie was dressed in a white, ankle length gown with a blue belt, Carter's favorite color. She'd even worn flats instead of boots. Her hair was combed and pulled back by a blue scrunchy, her wand at her waist.

She ducked her head to hide the tears that came flooding down her cheeks as four initiates (Walt, Felix, Eric, and Michael) carried a blue Shroud with the Eye of Horus embroiled in the center over the initials of Carter Kane.

Heather, Lily, Brandon, and little Shelby (now almost eleven years old) began to play instruments in the back. She smiled, weakly, when she realized they were playing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

When You're Gone. Carter was gone.

The flowers fell out of her hand.

And she broke down.

Amos wrapped her in his arms, whispering in her ear but she couldn't hear him over the memories.

" _Sadie, that's a bad idea! "_

 _"What if it's a trap?"_

 _"Sadie, be careful, you might get hurt!"_

 _"I'll come back, Sadie. I promise."_

"Why'd he have to go?" She muttered into Amos's chest.

"I don't know, Sadie. I just don't know."

She remembered after Walt told them about Carter's death, she'd screamed that no, he couldn't be dead, and ran to her room.

Amos had followed her and had held her as she cried, murmuring, "He's not comin' home, Sadie. I'm sorry."

And all she could think was that this has to be a dream. Her brother wouldn't leave her like this.

Amos patted her hand and stood to give a speech.

"Carter is safe, now. He's with his mother and father and all the great people we've lost. Do not hurt, my friends, for we will see him again. Thank you."

And then, the entirety of Brooklyn House stood and began to sing Amazing Grace.

Meanwhile, she walked through the crowd and took the burial Shroud from the initiates, holding onto it for dear life. She slowly pinned it up, alongside those of her parents and the other people they had lost over the years.

Some initiates fired off sparks from their wands, forming the Eye of Horus above their heads, and Sadie's legs would no longer support her. She fell to her knees.

Why was this happening to her? She and Carter had saved the world more times than she could count! Didn't they deserve happiness?

Carter was supposed to marry Zia and have a bunch of little Kanes running around.

Carter was supposed to give her away. She would become Mrs. Sadie Stone with his blessing and would someday become a mother.

Now, Amos would be giving the blessing. He would be the first to see her children, alongside her and Walt, not Carter.

Her best friend was dead. This couldn't be real.

But it was. This wasn't a dream.

This was real.

And Sadie wailed as her heart split in two.

* * *

 _Honestly, it wasn't my best work, but still, tell me what you think! Read and Review!_


End file.
